The Radience of the Moon
by Kisitiene
Summary: No one knew of Sakura’s hidden life behind the mask. But in a year of leave, she can be herself with her true family. Will she find true love amongst her real family, kill yet another member, or both and even more? [M for later chapters]
1. The Black Side of the Moon

**Title:** The Radiance of the Moon

**Chapter:** One – The Black Side of the Moon

**Coupling: **DeiSaku, with suggestions of others.

**Summery: **No one knew of Sakura's hidden life, her life behind the mask of happiness. And they probably never would. But when she finally claims to start going insane if she stayed another day, a year of leave from her current residence is set up by her true family under the impression of it being a mission. In this year, will Sakura find true love amongst her real family, kill yet another in her built up anger, or both and even more? – DeiSaku

* * *

"They still think you are one of them…" 

"But I'm NOT! Why can't I come back?"

"Because, we still need you there."

"What did Pein say? Didn't he say I can come back?"

"…"

"You didn't even ask him?! DID YOU?!"

"I do not have to answer that."

"You'll answer me, alright! I order you to answer me! Uchiha, Itachi!"

The fire of the candle flickered as the name cut the air like a knife. The small flame danced into a larger being and reflected upon the pale face of a man. Burning red eyes, long silky black hair, and lines dragging down his face at an angle were his key features. The features which made it unable to mistake him for anyone but who he was; the murderer of the Uchiha clan; Uchiha, Itachi.

But as the flame continued its dance, the other being speaking was hidden in the shadows.

"Whether I asked or not is not the question that is important at present. We need you to stay here. To watch the Kyuubi boy. You have become so close to him, closer than anyone but a few. But not only that, my brother as well…" Itachi said to the darkened figure before him.

"And you see how well that turned out, yeah? He's run off with that damnable traitor Orochimaru. I TOLD you that something was up, but you didn't listen to me."

"He is not the one I am after… I need the Kyuubi. I will deal with Sasuke and Orochimaru later. Stay here, watch Kyuubi. He has fallen in love with you; he will do anything for you. He will give his life to protect you, Haruno, Sakura."

Another flame burst to life and reflected in deep green eyes. A pink strand had fallen in the path and was forcefully pushed back in place behind the ear of its owner. Yes, this was the one and only pink haired kunoichi of Konohagakure; Haruno, Sakura. Her short pink hair and deep green eyes, hard to mistake for another, pale skin and a white circle upon her back… But what was odd about her appearance than anytime before was the ring she wore around her neck with the symbol for moon: 月 **[A/N: I originally had it as Lunar Mansion or Nakshatra which is one of the divisions in the sky. Seeing that the other members have symbols relating to the Chinese Constellations upon their rings I thought it would be fitting. But I decided to make it easier and just stick with moon for short as they stuck with the shorter signs for translation purposes.**

Itachi's eyes wear dragged down to the ring Sakura wore. "I see that you have decided to wear it outside of your clothing for once… I don't see why you won't wear it upon your hands like the rest of us…"

"I am not here for idle chit-chat, Uchiha… I am here to ask for my permission to leave this revolting village. There is nothing left here for me to do. The Kyuubi has returned. I have learned all I can from that wretched woman, Tsunade, and I even had to kill one of my own to keep my cover. I demand that I am allowed leave of this village. I have been in this organization for much longer than most of those now and I demand a reason as to why they are allowed to live together and I am forced to stay in this place. You got out by killing your clan. But I would prefer a less dramatic effect so that I may be able to return for more information if needed. But I need a break. I cannot stand being around that stupid little blonde imbecile for another minute least I suffocate myself in my sleep so I don't have to listen to that voice of his," Sakura hissed to Itachi as she took a step forward, "I've had to hide everything behind that damn fangirlish appearance to keep everyone thinking I'm some Uchiha obsessed freak. I. Need. A. Break." Her eyes seemed to be upon fire as she took another step towards the Uchiha before her.

Itachi stared directly into Sakura's green eyes. He knew she was serious. After all, she had been here her whole life. Eight years she had been with the Akatsuki. And she was 16 at the moment. Not once had she gotten a break from it all. She lived with her enemy, keeping tabs on him for them. Itachi, himself, had been the one to bring the young pink haired girl into the organization. No one outside of the Akatsuki knew of the real Sakura. The 'Inner Sakura' who was so cruel and forceful. No one knew it was the real Sakura locked away so as to not give herself away. No one knew of the beautiful ring she wore on a string around her neck; usually under her shirt. Her life had all been a lie, everything was a lie. Her crush upon Uchiha, Sasuke was a favor for Itachi so that she might be able to keep an eye upon him. She made sure the test scores worked so she could keep an eye upon Kyuubi and the Uchiha at the same time. Everything was set up perfectly for the good of Akatsuki.

-Ten Years Earlier-

"Who…Who are you?" an eight year old Sakura asked as she stared up at a thirteen year old Itachi. He had blood upon his body and he easily struck fear into the young girl's heart.

"My name, is Uchiha, Itachi… I will not harm you, do not worry… I am here to ask a favor of you," Itachi said as he stared down at the wide eyed girl. He was standing inside of her house. Behind him were the dead bodies of her parents.

Sakura gave a small sound of fear as she sunk back more in the closet she hid in. This boy had just come and killed her parents, and now he had asked a favor of her? Then again, he did save her. No one knew it, but her parents were never that kind of people. They acted like saints outside of the house. But Sakura was abused. It was always the same since she was a small child. They would come home and beat her, cut her, destroy her as much as they could until they feared her screams would be heard by the neighbors and stopped. This night, she knew that it would be different. That it would be more than before. She could see it in their eyes as they backed her into her room. She took refuge in her closet as quick as she could and just as she closed the door, she heard the front door smash open. Screams and curses flew through the air. And then, silence… A few seconds later, the closet was ripped open and the Uchiha boy stood before her. _'In a way… He could have saved my life… I guess…'_ "I guess I can trust you…" she muttered as she averted her eyes to her bare feet.

"Good girl," Itachi said with a smile as he got down to her eye level, "You see… I need you to work for me… Will you do that? I am in an organization and I would like for you to join as well. I can tell you will be strong in the future, I know you will be. I want you to join and stay here and relay needed information for us. Can you do that? Will you work for us? I will bring in others to pose as your parents, they won't hurt you. No one will lay a finger on you again least upon the battle field when you are a ninja… Do you accept?" He stared directly into her eyes as he slipped a beautiful ring out of his pocket. The symbol of the moon [月 was etched into its red center.

Sakura's eyes widened at the ring in front of her. It was a beautiful ring and something about it just made her want it, to be able to slip it upon her fingers. But why… Why did Itachi come to her? How did he know she was going to be strong? There were plenty of other females in the village who wanted to become ninja, many other stronger boys for that matter… "Why… Why me?" she asked as she ripped her eyes from the ring and up to the red eyes of Itachi.

Itachi smiled lightly as he pulled a pink string from his pocket and put it through the ring so as to form a necklace. "Because, you are the one who has caught Leader's attention. There is something about you that makes us know you will not betray us. That you will help us and you will become strong. You see, I am leaving this village. I had to get revenge upon my clan for what they did to me. Similar things to what your parents have been doing to you. If you join us, you will be able to get revenge upon the whole village for what it has done to you. Cast you out, hate you, and make fun of you. Join us and take all of your anger inside and let it boil inside of you. So that when we complete our goals, you may take out everything upon whoever you wish. Get rid of those who hurt you. All I need is for you to swear loyalty to the Akatsuki…"

-Present-

Over the years, Sakura learned of everything through mind connection with Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. She was given orders and obeyed everything she was told. She did absolutely everything with no questions asked. All the while, letting the anger inside of her boil up, become her power. She stayed in the village, never once asking to see the other members of the Akatsuki. Never wondering who they were. Besides, only two people even KNEW she was a part of the organization; Uchiha, Itachi and Pein. None of the others knew of her. Yet when forced to attack some of her own, she was ordered to kill Sasori in order to keep her identity as a member hidden. She hated herself for it. They were her real family; Itachi had saved her from who knows what fate… She swore her life to the Akatsuki yet she had to kill one of them to remain hidden in the village. Now was her time to ask for something in return. She needed a break. Being kind and healing those of the village were getting on her nerves. Having to live amongst her enemies and be kind to them, it was eating her. Her anger was at the point of turning her insane. She needed a break.

"Itachi, I have to get out of here. Please, Itachi… Forge a mission, a fake mission for a fake village in the middle of nowhere or whatever you please. Somewhere that they won't have constant contact with. I will have it be so that only I and two other minor shinobi are available for the mission. Once I get far enough away, I can kill the two and come to you. From there I will send message of our arrival. Please, Itachi. A year, a year is all I ask of you all. I need to be able to get some rest from this disguise from this happy and kind person amongst my enemies. I am going insane, Itachi…" Sakura pleaded to the older ninja as she tried to get it through his thick skull that she needed a break. Badly.

"Fine, I will see what we can do…" Itachi said with a nod to the pink haired Kunoichi, "But are you sure it is alright for you to take this time off from the village? Won't suspicion grow?"

"Of course not. If the village asks for a highly trained medical ninja in the group, I will easily be placed inside of it. Even if not, I WILL make sure that I am one of the only ones able to go upon this mission. Being so close to the Hokage has it's advantages, Itachi," Sakura said with a smirk as she reached up and started to play with the ring she wore around her neck. For so long had she longed to wear it upon one of her fingers... But as long as she was inside of the village, it was too dangerous. Now, she might not only be able to wear the ring, but to be able to finally wear the black and red cloak and meet the other members face to face. To be able to be in a place she was accepted, with people who were just like her.

* * *

**Notes: **Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up as soon as I get it typed. 

I would appreciate reviews upon my story, but they are not needed nor will I demand them. Please do not make crude comments upon my story but HELPFUL criticism is gladly accepted. This does not mean that you can go about telling me my story sucks donkey ass. Well, you CAN, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would not. Asking me to maybe do something different or to look into trying to do this instead of that is alright. I appreciate that help. But if you tell me my story is a piece of crap, I will bite back.

On another note, I know Sakura isn't perfectly in character. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you don't know why she is this way by now, you might want to consider reading through this again.


	2. The Dawning of the Moon

**Title:** The Radiance of the Moon

**Chapter:** Two – The Dawning of the Moon

**Coupling: **DeiSaku, with suggestions of others.

**Summery: **No one knew of Sakura's hidden life, her life behind the mask of happiness. And they probably never would. But when she finally claims to start going insane if she stayed another day, a year of leave from her current residence is set up by her true family under the impression of it being a mission. In this year, will Sakura find true love amongst her real family, kill yet another in her built up anger, or both and even more? – DeiSaku

**Disclaimer: (**Forgot this on the last one, yeah, I'm a retard… -.-) I do NOT own Naruto. Never have, never will…

**Warning:** This chapter has humor in it. I was in the mood for humor so it has quite a few funny things in it. Well, funny for ME anyways… It also has a bit of activity. Nothing HUGE. Just enough to put Deidara and Tobi into shock…

* * *

Blood was still fresh in the air as Sakura walked with Itachi away from the forest. A few minutes ago, the two ninja that had accompanied Sakura on the 'mission' were slaughtered and mutilated beyond recognition. They were stripped of clothing and then burned. Their ashes were scattered so no one would be able to find them, then the clothes were destroyed. The hiteate were taken since they would not be so easily destroyed and the metal would probably be melted down to make weapons or be used in the future for some other purpose. As long as they didn't accidentally get rid of Sakura's spare one. The kunoichi had two hiteate. One with a scratch through it, and the other was clean. One which was real and the other for show when inside of the village. Now she sported the scratched hiteate as well as a black cloak with red clouds. On her left pinky was the ring that had been worn around her neck since she was eight. 

Sakura let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky. She then turned her attention down to her left hand, smiling at the ring. She had all of the time in a year to finally be free, so she was going to have as much fun as possible in this year. She was finally free. Walking by the Uchiha clan murderer, she finally felt at peace. He was taking her to the Akatsuki lair where she would finally meet everyone face to face and not have to attack them. Life was good… So good in fact, that she was so busy fantasizing about it that she didn't realize how much time had gone by and that they were now standing in front of the entrance. Her thoughts were broken by Itachi clearing his throat.

Sakura blinked and looked over at Itachi, a bit confused. But when she looked in front of her, she understood. "Oh… Sorry about that Itachi. I guess I'm a bit anxious to finally be able to stop acting like such a little princess…" she said with a small smile as Itachi nodded and led her into the lair. The entrance wove a bit, kind of like a gopher tunnel, until they finally came out into a big room. No one was present but it was obviously the living room. There was a couch, tables, chairs, and the like. So, it was hard to mistake it for anything but the living room. Along the walls were doors that led to more tunnels to other rooms and such. Sakura could easily guess a few of them. One HAD to lead to a bathroom; it would have been crazy if one did not. Another was probably the kitchen and/or dining area. One probably led to the hall which had the bedrooms, another for probably some dungeons or something. Maybe one was for a clothes washing room; god she hoped they washed their clothes… And the one she was headed towards she guessed was the conference room of sorts where they had meetings with the leader.

For some reason, Sakura felt a knot in her throat and was unable to speak as she came closer to the door. Reaching over, she grabbed Itachi's hand and squeezed it in hopes of some comfort. After all, Sakura did kill one of her own not too long ago. This wasn't really a romantic notation to the Uchiha. But since she couldn't bring herself to speak, she needed reassurance that they weren't going to try to kill her because of the death of Sasori.

Itachi almost freaked a bit when he felt Sakura grasp his hand. He wasn't about to show it on his face. But inside he was freaked out that the kunoichi had just grabbed his hand out of no where. He started to wonder what was going on in her screwed up head and probably was going to break her hand when he looked over and saw the fear of rejection and death in her eyes. Well, he couldn't really blame her. After all, she did have to kill Sasori to stay under cover. He didn't doubt Deidara would be pissed off all to hell. But he didn't know about the others so much… But still, the hand thing? And god how he wished she didn't have such a firm grip. It was more disturbing and gross to him now. Just because…well…it was Sakura… He figured she wouldn't let go and gave her hand a small squeeze. And he thanked every god he could think of when she let go of his hand. He would have to sterilize it later. It's not that he hated Sakura… It was just weird and gross to have her holding his hand when he was in NO way attracted to her or that he even liked her above a level of team mate… Besides…_ 'Ugh! Girl cooties are on my hand now! Get it off! Get them off!'_ No one saw it, but he slipped his hand inside of his sleeve and vigorously rubbed his hand upon his…wait… He wasn't wearing pants… Reaching up to wipe his hand on his shirt, he realized he wasn't wearing one of them either… _'No! Stupid day to go practically nude under my cloak! Ehheeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh… Get it off!!!!'_ Yes, the great Itachi was whining to himself in his mind because Sakura had touched his hand… So much in fact, he hadn't realized the female had already started to head into the tunnel and had to run after her.

Sakura sighed as she walked down the tunnel. She hadn't realized she had abandoned Itachi back at the door until she heard him running to catch up to her. She had reached the door at the other end before he stood by her side. With a gulp, she grabbed the knob upon the door and pushed it opening, almost dreading walking inside but lusting for it all at the same time.

-A few minutes earlier in the room-

"A new member, un?!" Deidara exclaimed as he heard Pein address them with the new news that they had all gathered for.

"That is not completely correct. She has been with us for eight years. None of you but Itachi has really met her face to face before. She has been under cover in Konoha, keeping tabs upon Kyuubi for us. She has become a great asset to us and today she is coming to join us for a year after being assigned to a fake mission Itachi created to get her out," Pein said as he let out a sigh and wondered how much longer it would be for the two to arrive.

"Tobi thinks that this person is a girl…" Tobi muttered as he tilted his head to the side in a puppy dog like fashion.

"No, you think, un?" Deidara shot to the lollipop masked boy with a small glare. He was a bit upset with all of this. There was a female member who had been there for eight years and none of them even knew it. AND she was from Konoha and keeping tabs on Kyuubi. Why weren't they told any of this? But he was ripped from his thoughts as the door opened and two people walked in. His eyes widened at the sight of the female by Itachi's side. _'She… She's the one that killed Sasori no Danna!'_ Pain, anger, hatred, it all boiled inside of him as he saw the girl walk up and stand center with Itachi next to her. He could never forget that pink hair and those green eyes… It was her…

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our spy of Konoha, Haruno, Sakura. She was recruited at the age of eight and has been loyal to us ever since that day. I can see that a few of you recognize this young Kunoichi. Yes, she is the one who killed Sasori. She did it upon my orders to keep under cover. To avoid it would have been to expose who she was," Pein said as Itachi left her side and went to his position. Sakura turned around to face everyone as Pein continued. "For the year that she is here, you will all treat her as a member or else you shall be punished. Zetsu, Sakura is your partner and you will be doing missions together. On that note, Sakura is our official medic. If you need anything, go to her. That is all." He dismissed the group thinking that it would be best to let them figure everything else out through time. It was boring to watch them just get along right off of the bat. It was more entertaining for him to watch them try to understand and get to the bottom of everything.

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the room behind the others. She knew there were a few crude looks given to her while she was in there. That is why she had waited so long to turn around. For some reason, the fear of rejection from when she was a child had come back. She didn't know why it worried her so much. It didn't matter if she fit in with them, right? She fit in perfectly fine with Itachi… So she didn't have to worry about the others. But for some reason that fear just came back…

"So, you're Haruno, Sakura?" Amu (**A/N: Amu stands for Akatsuki Member Unknown. Incase you don't know what I am talking about, this is the unknown member of the Akatsuki; the blue haired female.)** said as she watched Sakura come from the tunnel and into the living room area. Everyone was with her, staring at the girl.

"Yes, I am… And who are you?" Sakura asked as courage built up inside of her. There was no way she was going to show anything to these people.

"I am Amu, Pein's partner. Probably the only one here who knew about you besides Itachi and Pein himself," Amu said as she kept her eyes upon Sakura in a hard stare.

"Well, good for you then. I'm glad you have the guts to sleep with Pein to get information out of him in which you have no business with," Sakura said as she returned the gaze, knowing the others were shocked at her defiance against Amu.

Amu couldn't help but feel shocked herself. No one had ever tried to go up against her, let alone say something like that to her face. "Why…you little…"

"Little what…? Hmm?" Sakura pushed as she raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her lips, "Spare me having to listen to you. You aren't worth my time… I came here for peace away from that damn Kyuubi, not to listen to some stuck up slut. Oh, and by the way, did anyone ever tell you how much you look like a man?" Oh yes, she was pushing it. But to be able to say cruel things to people… Oh how _lovely_ it felt! To be able to throw about rude comments and crude remarks without care of giving anything away. Oh it was blissful… Like sex without the sex! But she was ripped from her fantasy world of bliss as a punch came at her face. She easily dodged it to see Amu smashing her fist into the wall. "Oh dear, you are quite weak, aren't you?" Sakura asked with a smirk as she pumped Chakra into her fist and gave a back hand punch to the wall she stood in front of. The wall easily crumbled to the scene of Kisame stepping into the shower, but naked.

A girlish scream came from the fish like man as he felt a draft and turned around to see everyone staring at him in horror/shock. Kisame dove into the shower only to remember it was one that had the glass, so you could still see through it… Thus, he gave another scream and grabbed a towel, throwing it around himself as he slammed the shower door shut and tried to hide in a corner…

And the whole day seemed to go by like that… Amu and Sakura fighting to be the Alpha Female of the Akatsuki, the male members either getting humiliated or injured when accidentally getting in the cross fire, and some entertainment for the members who were smart enough to just watch.

As a matter of fact, it seemed the next few days went by like that. Finally, four days after Sakura came; peace was made between Amu and Sakura. And there was finally a safe chance for conference with one member who had kept his eyes upon the female for a safe moment.

"Hey! Stop, un!" Deidara shouted as he spotted Sakura idly walking around the tunnels.

Sakura looked behind her as someone called to her and raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired boy as he ran up to her, rage obviously upon his face. Now, Sakura knew she had seen this boy before. But it only took a second to click… "You're the one who was with Sasori when I killed him…" she said as she crossed her arms and stared up into his blue eyes.

"Duh, un! And I'm going to get my revenge for him, un! I won't let you live after what you did to Sasori no Danna, yeah!" Deidara shouted in rage at Sakura as he took another step towards her.

"What are you going to do to me, 'un?'" Sakura asked as she mimicked the blonde boy, "You heard Pein, I was ordered to kill him to keep my cover."

"That doesn't matter, un! You still killed him, un!" Deidara shouted as he gripped his hands tightly.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at Deidara. "Listen, I don't even know your name. And I already told you, so did Pein… I. Was. Ordered. To-"

"I don't care, un! My name is Deidara, and I'm going to-"

"Going to what? Kill me? Feh, I'd like to see you try. If I can kill your precious Sasori 'no Danna' when he doesn't even know who I am and doesn't hold back, then what makes you think I can't kill you all the same, hmmm?" Sakura asked as she, in turn, took a step towards Deidara. God this guy reminded her of Naruto and it was already pissing her off.

"Deidara-senpai!!!" Tobi sung as he practically skipped down the tunnel towards the two, "Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai and Sakura-chan are becoming good friends! Tobi likes making friends, can Tobi be Sakura-chan's friend, too?!"

"Shut UP, Tobi, un! And _go away, _un! I am _not_ making friends with this thing! _She's_ the one that killed Sasori no Danna, un!" Deidara shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. Deidara should have known it was useless, for Tobi just ignored him and was talking to Sakura. "Tobi...! BAD BOY, un!"

Tobi instantly shut up and got wide eyed, though you couldn't see it behind his mask. He zoomed towards Deidara and latched himself onto Deidara's leg. "NO! Tobi, GOOD BOY! Tobi GOOD BOY!!!" he cried out as he tried to change the blonde's mind.

Deidara growled as he tried to shake Tobi off of his leg, "NO! Tobi is NOT a good boy, un! Tobi is a _bad boy,_ un! _Bad boy Tobi, _un!" But he decided to ignore Tobi when he realized his prey might get away and rounded back on Sakura. "_You!_ You will pay for what you did to Sasori no Danna, un!" He returned to pointing an accusing finger at Sakura's face and was about to thrust a hand into his clay pouch until his extended hand was grabbed by Sakura in a painful grasp.

"So, you _really_ think you can make me pay for doing as I was ordered? Do you really think you will be able to stand up against me, Deidara no Danna…?" Sakura whispered, saying the last part in a semi-seductive tone. She was having fun with this. But, could she really help it anyways? Even she had to admit that Deidara wasn't that bad looking of a person. Sure he seemed a bit gay for Sasori, but he was pretty hot. And he seemed fairly easy to toy with. So, he would probably be the center of her fun from now on.

She smirked as she slowly turned over Deidara's hand and traced the mouth on his palm which opened and slowly wrapped its tongue around her finger.

Deidara blushed as his hand tongue wrapped around her finger. But, he was too stunned to really say anything, he didn't know why… But it brought images to his mind, none of them very clean.

Sakura smirked as she looked up at his face. "Do I taste good, Deidara no Danna?" she purred, knowing he could taste with his hands, and watching as his face got redder. She then brought his hand to her face and placed his hand tongue into her mouth.

Deidara and Tobi were in shock at this action. But more so Deidara as his face burst into red as his hand started to make out with Sakura, the girl who he had just been threatening. But, he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away. He loved the taste of her mouth, the feeling of it as her tongue battled with the one upon his hand. The images in his mind just got worse… Or, in his opinion, better…

Sakura knew that this had put a stun on the two boys. How could it not? Besides, it was fun. After all, it wasn't everyday you could make out with someone's hand. It was quite an experience. Her tongue running over the one in his hand, battling with each other to be the dominant one. After a minute or two, she slowly pulled back from his hand. She gazed up at Deidara with lustful eyes, a smirk upon her lips as she slowly ran her tongue over them. "If your hand can do that, I can only imagine how good and tasty you must be, Danna…" she purred as she let his hand go and turned around with a swish of her cloak and disappeared at a turn in the tunnel.

Deidara kind of just stood there with Tobi attached to his leg, his hand still held out. His palm tongue licked its 'lips' before closing and smiling to itself. If it could have spoken, it probably would have said something not too clean. But Deidara could have cared less right now. He just had a girl make out with his hand, and she was damn good, too… She tasted good at that… And he was in just plain shock and his face was quite red.

Tobi stared after Sakura, his arms slumping off of Deidara's leg. After a few minutes he held his hands up and glanced down at his palms. _'Tobi wants hands like Deidara-senpai's...' _

* * *

**Notes:** Yeah, not the best but I was trying to do a Naruto Chat with some people and get this up at the same time and I REALLY wanted to get it up today… I think it looks pretty well and I got a laugh out of it. So, sorry if it's not 100 the best, but the next one will be! 

Also, sorry the kiss isn't all explained and graphic and everything. But I've never kissed anyone, let alone French kissed someone. So I'm not all that sure now to put major description to it. Don't worry about the future chapters this is rated M for. I've read A LOT of lemons in my time and I spend a lot of time on AFF reading Naruto stories, so don't worry about it. I think I'll do fine putting it together. I just haven't read a lot of descriptive kisses that I can remember, so forgive me… I will get better at them as the story goes on. Cause trust me, there will be more.


	3. Denial at its Highest

**Title:** The Radiance of the Moon

**Chapter:** Three – Denial at its Highest

**Coupling: **DeiSaku, with suggestions of others.

**Summery: **No one knew of Sakura's hidden life, her life behind the mask of happiness. And they probably never would. But when she finally claims to start going insane if she stayed another day, a year of leave from her current residence is set up by her true family under the impression of it being a mission. In this year, will Sakura find true love amongst her real family, kill yet another in her built up anger, or both and even more? – DeiSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. Never have, never will…

**A/N:** You will notice there are certain members who will act a bit/lot OOC. But, then again, no one is really perfect. Also, I am sorry it took so long to put this up. I am in the middle of moving. We just got into our new house the other day and unloaded the 24' truck and my step-dad's truck of stuff. So we have to unpack and we still have stuff we have to move and yeah… It is going to be a _while_ until we get everything set up. But, we do have internet now!

* * *

"So… I've noticed you and Deidara have gotten closer…"

Lemonade shot through the air and a coughing fits burst out from the small relaxation spot… So much for relaxing…

"What?!" Sakura shouted as her eyes grew wide and she shot her head to look at her quickly made friend.

Amu smirked as she pushed the dark sunglasses further up her nose. Her hair was sprawled out slightly as she rested back in the beach chair. She wore a blue two-piece swim suit, decorated with little white flowers. The ever popular white flower was still perched in her hair. Her arms stretched over her head and she arched her back slightly before moving slightly so as to unstick her body from the chair before resting again. "You heard me… You and Deidara seem to have gotten closer… I saw what you did in the hall last week…"

"As if! I did that to make him shut up and leave me alone! Not to arouse him and…and…EW! Just…ew! I would never like someone like him! He looks like a girl! He's worse than Kyuubi! He never shuts up and that 'un' is so fricken annoying! Grrrraaaahhhhh!!!" Sakura seethed through her teeth as she fell back onto her own chair. She was obviously flustered as her cheeks tinted slightly pink. But she could easily blame that on the sun… Her bathing suit was also a two-piece. But her's was black and decorated with red clouds, clouds the same size as those in the cloaks…

"Course… That's why you are making such a big deal about it… But anyways, Sakura… Where _did _you get that suit anyways?" Amu asked as she pulled her glasses down slightly to gaze over at Sakura from above them.

An evil grin played on Sakura's lips as she flicked open her own sun glasses and pushed them on her nose, covering her devilish green eyes. "I decided to 'get closer' to Deidara…" she cooed with a small chuckle.

Realization flashed in Amu's eyes and she gave a small gasp, "You didn't!"

"Course I did… Besides, I haven't seen him since that day last week. I figure he and Tobi are on a mission. And since I didn't want to waste any of my cloaks… Besides, Zetsu said I could. And Hidan liked the idea as well… I mean, they even helped me with sizing and Kakuzu stitched the clothes together for me. Besides, it's just…'harmless' fun…" Sakura confirmed as she kept the smirk on her face and rested back with her arms behind her head, "Besides, if you like this, you'll love the shirt I'm going to wear tomorrow…"

Amu chuckled slightly and shook her head before pushing her glasses back up and snuggling back into her chair.

The sun beat down upon the two females as they rested outside of the Akatsuki lair on their beach chairs. No one cared about the absence of them and since nothing was really going on it didn't matter. Deidara and Tobi had the large mission at the moment and until they got back it was free time for the rest of the members. And as the days went by, they all came to love Sakura more and more. Her healing abilities were put to good use and she wasn't the weak little girl most thought her to be back when they met her before. No… Now she was a woman; a woman who would break their arms if they looked at her wrong. She _so_ belonged here…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Deidara and Tobi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why did _we_ have to do this, un?! She hasn't done one thing since she's been here, un! All she ever does is piss me off, un! She acts like she's so great, un! Why do they accept her, un?! She killed Sasori no Danna, un!!!" Deidara complained as he and Tobi sat atop his large bird. He had been complaining the whole mission except for when they _had_ to be quiet. And frankly, Tobi wanted to be the one to yell 'Shut up, un!' at Deidara instead of the other way around…

But no… Tobi was a good boy… Tobi was sitting quietly off to the side, trying to block out Deidara's rants. _'Tobi loves Deidara-senpai… But Deidara-senpai is being so loud… Deidara-senpai is so obsessed over Sakura-chan…Maybe…Does Deidara-senpai maybe…' _"Deidara-senpai…?" Tobi asked as he looked over at the blonde bomb maniac.

"What is it Tobi, un!?" Deidara shouted as if Tobi had been the one talking the whole time and not him. He shot around to glare at the boy.

"Does Deidara-senpai like Sakura-chan? Deidara-senpai seems to like to say a lot of mean things about Sakura-chan. But Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai is in what Hidan-san calls 'denial.' Hidan-san said a lot of people have it about people and that Deidara-senpai is always in denial and just doesn't admit it… Tobi thinks Hidan-san might be right…" Tobi muttered as he gripped his ankles lightly. His legs were crossed as he turned to stare down at them with his eye before looking back up at Deidara who was in slight shock.

But Deidara's shock didn't stay long. It soon turned to anger as his eye twitched. "I'm not in denial, un!!! BAD BOY, UN!" he shouted as he went to jump Tobi to beat him, "I don't like that pink haired whore, un! Hidan is just siding with her cause she sleeps with him, un!"

Tobi let out a girlish scream and went to dodge the pissed blonde. If there was one thing Tobi knew, it was the common knowledge that pissed off blondes were not safe to be around… "Tobi is a good boy! Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he shouted as he started to run in circles around the bird's back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Akatsuki Lair-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hidan let out a sneeze as he walked outside. An angry glint appeared in his eyes as he heard laughter from the two females.

"Neh, Hidan! Sounds like someone's talking about you!" Sakura called with a smirk as she stood up and started to grab her things along with Amu.

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura... I came out here to fucking tell you that you're fucking wanted… Damn it, I'll kill whoever is fucking talking about me… Bet it's that fucking lollipop…" Hidan cursed as he rubbed his nose and glared up towards the sky.

"Heh, probably. Tobi seems to be _very_ infatuated with you, Hidan. I mean, who _wouldn't_ love you?" Sakura teased as she tossed the bag over her shoulder and picked up her chair in the other, "You're _so_ handsome that it's just _so_ hard to resist you. I _almost_ want to jump you right now."

Hidan got a slight ego boost before hearing the sarcasm dripping in the pink haired female's voice and turned at glare at her. "At least my fucking body has some fucking figure! Unlike you, you fucking stick!"

"Yeah… You're right. I guess _that's_ why all the men are staring at you all the time…" Sakura said as she stared a glaring contest with Hidan.

Amu shook her head at the two. "I swear, you two need a bit of help… Every time you two see each other you're always bickering about one thing or another. You're like siblings fighting over the last piece of cake…"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Amu before walking over and slinging an arm around Hidan. She had dropped her bag before doing so. "Is there something wrong with me finding a perfect brother figure? You know you're jealous that Hidan talks to me and not you. Who could ever resist this hot religious body?" Sakura said with a playful wink at Amu, getting the blue female to roll her eyes and head inside.

"Heathen…" Hidan muttered as he shrugged Sakura off.

"Bastard…" Sakura shot back as she grabbed her bag. And thus they both went inside insulting each other back and forth. They were such good friends…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Later that Day-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara glared as he walked into the lair. A beaten and bruised Tobi followed. Deidara was bleeding from a cut on his cheek, he had a large slash in his back, and his right wrist was broken. Tobi's injuries had been from Deidara so it was mostly bruises from being beaten. When the fight came he stayed away from the real danger, as always. It seemed Deidara had had the mind to run as well but decided against it. After all, he knew that being injured meant he would have to be healed by Sakura… And he _so did NOT_ want to have her healing him and touching him. Especially his hands… He had practically ripped the skin from his hand last week after the incident. He wanted to clean all of her spit and get the taste out of his mouth. Of course his hand-mouth refused to open up for him except to insert clay. Sometimes it sucked to have hands that had minds of their own. But his mind was ripped from all of that at the scene that lay before him…

"What the hell, un?!" he shouted with wide eyes as he took a step back. Low and behold before the blonde Akatsuki member was a very disturbing sight… Hidan, Itachi, and Sakura were in a tangled mess and looked as if they were in the middle of sex. But Sakura had clothes on; though Itachi was in his pants and shirt and Hidan almost completely naked and in his boxers. And it was obvious Sakura was reaching for something between Hidan's legs. So it was a pretty HOLY SHIT moment right there…

Hidan snarled at Deidara as he heard the outburst, "Shut the fuck up! We're trying to do something here!" He glared at him as he watched Sakura reach. He was very hesitant that her hand was going by his **crotch! **"Watch your fucking hand whore…"

"Fuck off Hidan. If you don't like it, then you can leave," Sakura said with a glare as she moved her body to rest almost completely on Itachi. Slipping her hand through Hidan's legs she made contact with the red dot. "Hah!" Victory was in her grasp… "Itachi, your turn to spin!"

Yes… They were playing twister… Strip twister… And Sakura was winning. Then again it wasn't hard for her to win. Pein had almost passed out on the mat when Sakura's boobs touched his face and Zetsu got squeamish with all of the people tangled around him. Thus both were naked in the corner of woe. Amu had opted to not play and was laughing her ass off on the couch. Kakuzu also wasn't playing but instead was working on a bet system on who would end up winning. Kisame had been dragged into playing by Pein and ended up running out when he accidentally groped Itachi's crotch and screaming like a girl at the activation of Sharingan. The incident made Sakura almost fall with laughter as well as Amu and Kakuzu. They were all glared at and shut up except Sakura who chuckled and gave him a grin. She had implied that there was something going on but got hit upside the head by the Uchiha. And that was how they got into their current positions… Every fall meant taking off a piece of clothing. Quitting made you have to go naked and if you ended up naked you lost. Deidara just happened to come in at a bad time…

Tobi was confused as he tilted his head to the side. "Tobi thinks this is a sex orgy…" he commented making the three on the mat fall down and Amu and Kakuzu burst out in laughter.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh at the look on the three faces of the players as they tried to untangle themselves. They then proceeded to hurt Tobi. Or at least Hidan and Itachi did. Since this meant Hidan had to take off his underwear or his necklace he was pretty pissed. Many _many_ bunnies died in those five minutes…

While they pummeled the poor boy Sakura proceeded to take off her skirt, her shorts still in place. She tossed the cloth to Amu before turning to Deidara with a smirk. She took note of his injuries and walked over to him in a sexy manner. She remembered what she had done to him and saw the fear in his eyes of it happening again as he tried to hide his hands. "You look pretty beat up Deidara…" she commented with a small grin, "Care to get healed up…?"

"No, un!" Deidara called as he took a step back, keeping his hands behind him. He could hear the cat calls from Amu and the chuckles from Kakuzu as he started to take bets on who would win the fight. Deidara or Sakura… Boy was he raking in the money today…

"Why not Deidara…? You wouldn't want to loose one of your hands, now would you…?" she asked with an innocent look in her eyes as she swayed back and forth slightly.

If only she knew… "Go away, un! I don't need your help, un!" Deidara called with a small glare as he found himself back against a wall. All eyes were on him. He was making a scene… But it was Sakura's fault! Why was _he_ the one they all stared at?! Did he have something on his face? Or was it the fact that his hands seemed happ-

"Your hands seem happy to see me… I wonder why…" Sakura said as an evil grin took place upon her face. She could see the fear grow in Deidara's mind. It told her that she had read his mind…

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I've decided to do a cliffhanger of sorts… I don't really know what to do next chapter. There are so many things… I could have Sakura do a really mean joke/prank on Deidara and have him go all emo or something. Or I could have him loose it and 'rape' her next chapter… Or… Wow… There's so much. Also school starts up tomorrow and I've got to get my mind in gear for that cause I have to wake up at 6 am tomorrow cause school starts at 7:50 or something like that… And I have to be at my bus stop by 7 am so I don't miss it. And yeah… New school this year cause we moved… All that fun stuff. So I'm really sorry about the wait that might be for between here and the next chapter. But you know…reviews always help… .

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my first two chapters! I less than three you!

Ch 1 - Icecream Skittles Addict, Anime-freakazoid-101, Leana Mee

Ch 2 - Missing'Nin'Akiko, LadyNorth76, Anime-freakazoid-101, BananaPlant, Defiant-Crayon, xoSophox, o.x-Twiggy-x.o.


End file.
